


【桓温/郗超】将来

by ClaireQ



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Collections: 南北朝短篇





	【桓温/郗超】将来

桓温做了一个梦，然后不安地从梦中醒来，见窗外月色温柔如水。

他难以安枕，套了件外衣出门，月色好极了，天地间却只有他一人。

他揉着发疼的脑袋想了想，终于想起来，郗超被他气得回了家。

所以今夜的月亮才会这么冷，他又紧了紧衣襟，觉得自己真是老了。

只是平时跟郗超在一起时，他根本意识不到这点罢了。

只是他这样想着，走了没几步，脚下就被绊了一个趔趄，险些跌倒，又被内侍及时扶住。

开什么玩笑，天地间岂止他一人。

桓温愤恨地朝地下那绊了他一回的人看去：“嘉宾，出气了？”

郗超是半夜又翻回来的，桓温府上唯有他来去自如，畅通无阻，桓温也一点都不怕睡着觉被这位不速之客一刀斩下头颅。

郗超宁可一刀砍了他自己的头也不会伤到他的。

郗超最多也就是像这样把他酒窖里那几坛最好的陈酿翻出来，在月亮底下借酒浇愁，喝一坛，砸他两坛。

他砸完了，还睁着一双无辜的眼，映着清亮亮的月光，仰头看着桓温，乖乖地答：“出气了。”

桓温便喝退了内侍，亲身俯下去拉他起来，然而郗超已经喝到半醉，身体是软的，一下拉拽不住，又坐了回去。

桓温忍不住笑，脸也板不住了，干脆再躬身把他扛在了肩上。

还真的费了点力气，桓温再度感受自己确实不太能跟年轻人比了，他也不过就是过过喜欢年轻人的干瘾。

郗超头朝下，晃得难受，难受也不忘先跟桓温打招呼：“桓公，我想吐。”

桓温深吸一口气才没让他从肩上滚下去：“忍着。”

郗超居然就真的忍着了，比在他爹面前都乖。

桓温的床又大又软，躺在上面如堕云间，于是郗超头更晕了，就这么仰倒着，也不怕桓温会嫌他失礼失仪，拖出去打死。

桓温不会的。

桓温最多也就是不听他的谋略罢了，这已经是对谋主最沉重的打击了，亲自打死他都没有这么狠的。

桓温坐在床边，摸摸他发烫的脸颊，心里叹了口气，语气又软了两分：“不是走了吗，怎么又回来了？”

他以为郗超睡着了，不想他还能回答：“我没地方可去。”

看来郗超也没有真的喝醉，他现在比谁都要清醒。

他的确除了桓温一无所有了。

桓温想想郗愔，问道：“令尊知道你做的混账事，赶你出来了？”

郗超闭着眼嗤笑：“他若真的知道，我就出不来了。”

他父亲，虽然贪财如命，但忠臣设定是没问题的，要是知道自己爱子是个什么东西，亲自清理门户告慰郗公也不是没可能的。

他自然不能让他父亲背上杀子的不仁名声，但若是不给他杀，又难免陷父亲于不忠。

所以郗愔直到现在还是被蒙在鼓里的。尽管他总有一天会知道，但只要拖得足够久，就能避免很多矛盾和痛苦了。

郗超是带着笑说的，事已至此，他当然不会继续和桓温怄气，他总还是要回到他身边的。

桓温有他要的一切。

桓温没回应他这句话，而是把他摊在床上的手握紧了些。

他做了一个梦，梦见披头散发、遍身是血的郗超，对他笑了一笑，便死在了脚下。

那才是乱臣逆子的下场。

郗超也将他那只手握紧了：“是我自己心虚，无颜见他。”

郗愔十分宠爱他，越是宠爱，他越是愧疚，也唯独愧疚他父一人。

郗超清醒不少，睁开眼望向桓温：“桓公肯考虑前日谋划么？您不欠司马氏的，是司马氏欠亢龙桓氏的。”

桓温不语，出身刑家是他着力抹去的劣势和屈辱，而这劣势和屈辱他记得是从何而来。

嘉平之乱，在桓氏身上打的烙印太久了，他想挣脱，又有些害怕挣脱。

以后史书会怎么写他呢？

可是郗超不怕，他什么都不怕，他是一个无所畏惧的年轻人，也是一位没有底线、一往无前的野心家，便是涉及废立帝王的谋国大事，他也无所畏惧。

去日苦多，便一往无前。

桓温握着那只手，去贴近年轻人的额头，鬓角白发与他的黑发厮磨在一处。

他道：“我知道了。”

END


End file.
